1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle saddle, and particularly relates to a cover for a bicycle saddle and a method for making it.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Saddles for bicycles are known to include generally a rigid support frame, a cover and an elastic member disposed therebetween. The cover is often made of leather or cloth materials for being the outermost layer of a bicycle saddle to contact with a user's body. The primary drawback of such a prior art cover is that it has a top surface with a uniform friction factor so that during the pedaling process, the inside thigh areas of the user repeatedly contact the side portions of the cover, and are continuously rubbed thereagainst, which often causes local skin rashes and grazes.